Flaming Fascination
by br0kendaisys
Summary: Annabel and Sophie's wild night in. How far will this night push their friendships? ANNABELxSOPHIE. Co-written with Lucifersdaughter.


I was going over to Sophie's today. It was weird since for the first time ever Sophie had brought alcohol or well- her mother had brought alcohol. She had given Sophie full bottle of JD, magically, Sophie had managed to find some Tequila lying around the house, or in her mother's "do not touch at all time" drawer and a few bottles of Bud. It would be an amazing night, if we'd be able to remember it the morning after.  
I pulled on my favourite Cashmere sweater, and my favourite shorts, I don't wear tights as my figure was decent. I then put some make up on, and then looked around my room. I had my overnight bag packed. I pulled it over my shoulder and walked downstairs, kissed my father on his cheek, and my mother on her forehead. I said goodbye and walked to my car, before pulling out of the drive I looked at the famous 'glass house', this was the nickname for the house that we lived in. To the people looking in from the outside, it showed the Greene's as a 'perfect' family. You can't see the imperfections which are sat within the foundation of my family.

"ANNABEL!" Sophie screamed, as she saw me pulling onto her drive, arms wide open. I got out and enveloped into the hug that was awaiting for me. "Get your shit together, and get too my room!" Sophie smirked; she had clearly been drinking whilst awaiting my arrival. I grabbed my overnight bag and walked up to Sophie's room. As soon as I had stepped foot in the door, the glass of JD and Coke had been shoved under my nose, I grabbed it straight away and downed the tumbler glass.  
"I needed that." I said to Sophie. "Refill."

Sophie did as I asked, then added more JD into the glass, then Coke.  
"We can do body shots later," Sophie said into my ear. I'd never let her know, but she is such a turn on, when she's drunk.

I smirked and looked at her."I can't wait, is your mum going to be home all night, or?"  
"No she'll be gone for most of the night. Don't worry."

This made me happy.

**Three hours later.**  
After drinking five bottles of bud each between us, and downing the JD – we had soon forgot about the coke, as it had gone straight to our heads. Sophie pulled out two shot glasses. My eyes must of lit up.  
"Top. Off. Now." Sophie demanded.  
I did as she commanded, I seductively took off my top, as I saw her eyes widen. I then threw my top to the other side of the room, and lay down on the floor.  
"Oh, that's sexy." I could have sworn I heard her moan. Sophie then poured Tequila into a glass and then lent it onto my breasts. She then poured the salt onto my stomach, then the chopped up lime was put into my mouth. Sophie's eyes where wide open by this point.

Sophie slowly licked the salt up my body, and took the shot between her teeth and necked it back. She then took the lime from between my lips, and planted hers there instead. I allowed her tongue to intertwine with mine. God, I was enjoying this. A slight moan escaped from my lips.  
"Don't stop," I mumbled between her lips. She did as I commanded, and started feeling my breasts, as our tongues danced.

We were kissing for 10 minutes straight, every now and then breaking for a breath of air. "I need you, Annabel." Sophie moaned, as we went over to Sophie's king sized bed. Sophie's jeans and panties where off and so was her top, I was grinding my body against hers as I slammed her up against her wardrobe, as her hands wandered down my shorts. She had pulled them down with one hand, as she slammed me against her bed.

She kissed my inner thighs as she played with my clit with her tongue. As she saw how easily I was taking this, she pushed two of her fingers inside me, casually increasing the pace that she was doing this at. "Don't stop!" I moaned heavily, as she added a third finger.

She was lapping up my cum, and playing with my clit with her thumb. My back was arching, I couldn't take it anymore as I climaxed, my back fully arched. Then Sophie removed her fingers, and started licking my areas, as she kissed back up my stomach, leaving little love bites as she went along.

I couldn't wait to repay this to her, as she kissed me I could taste myself on her tongue, then I rammed her body against her wardrobe, and went straight down to her parts, as I started licking her clit, slowly. "Annabel" she moaned, as she started to play with her own breasts for more pleasure.

I knew she wasn't a virgin, which is why I started with three fingers inside her, she took this relatively easily screaming my name as my tongue played with her clit. I kept this up for five minutes, playing with it slowly, as my fingers plunged inside her. "Don't stop Annabel," she moaned as she dug her nails into my back. "Fuck, fuck." I removed my fingers, as I smirked and grabbed her before throwing her onto the bed.

"You stopped." She frowned.  
"I know, and now I'm going to finish you off." I said flirtatiously, and went down her body, slowly. Her body was quivering, and I put my three fingers inside her, moving them quickly as my tongue played with her. Her hands grabbed my back, her sharp nails scratching into my back from pure pleasure.

God, I liked this.


End file.
